Love You Mr Arrogant
by oxXSilverTomboyXxo
Summary: Lucy works at the famous Dragneel Inc as the CEO's PA. But Natsu, the CEO she's working under, are both arrogant and an egoistic man. But as time passes, those two slowly begin to develop feelings for each other. But unknown for them, a secret admire who was madly in love with Lucy will ruin their chance of happiness. not a good summary. but please enjoy! -on hiatus for a while-
1. Prologue

_**Hey there! I'm oxXSilverTomboyXxo and this is my first story i posted in FF. i wanted to thanks to the awesome Aia Dragfilia her help. Also if you a NaLu shipper or lover (like me!~)You should check out her stories XD . I hope you guys enjoy my first fanfic~!**_

_**YOSH! Let's the story begin!**_

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

A woman with her waist length blonde hair that was been tied into a bun, is piling her focus on her laptop's screen. She's at her table that is in front of the CEO's office of the famous company she works, the Dragneel Inc. At that time, she was finishing the assignment that had been to her given by the CEO.

Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, a blonde beauty that had been admired by a lot of boys since high school. She is a happy-go-lucky person, kind and helpful, a beautiful woman and her never ending smiles making any boys who look at her, adore her.

And the reason why her desk was in front of the CEO's office was because she works as the personal assistant for the famous company's CEO, Natsu Dragneel. What can she described her '_boss_' was, he's an arrogant and a very ego guy, but sometimes, the most responsible boss she had ever known. So even thought, he's an arrogant and a very ego boss, she still gives him the respect of his title as the CEO deserves.

Lucy was too focused in finishing her almost finish assignment that been given by her boss, as she didn't even notice a man with a spiky pink haired with his bangs hanging over his forehead, standing in front of her desk. His black charcoal onyx eyes that were hiding behind his sun glasses, was watching at her with an amused stare. He is Natsu Dragneel, the CEO of the famous company, the Dragneel Inc.

Igneel Dragneel, Natsu's father, also the CEO of the company before Natsu, had handed all the riches and the CEO post under his name. Natsu also, had always been admired his father since he still a child, even thought he won't admit it to anyone.

Lucy, still not noticing Natsu presence who is standing in front of her table, continue in finishing her almost finish assignment. Natsu pulled down a bit of his sun glasses down, still staring at her.

"Are you busy so much for not noticing me huh, Lucy?" he asked with a hint of smugness in his voice. Lucy, finally turning her attention from her laptop's screen looked at him with a bored stare.

"Morning Sir. You were 5 minutes late." greeted Lucy with an annoyed stare as she stand up from her seat. She close her black and silver lining laptop and held it close to her chest. Natsu slightly chuckle at her reaction. Indeed, she's the only girl or woman that he know who talk to him back like that.

He then caressed her cheek softly as he smirked towards the blonde woman."Well, you can't blame me if the women always came chasing after me. But, if it's you, I won't mind though." And, his arrogant attitude came alive again. Lucy didn't give any girlish reaction as in blushing. Only a blank yet cold stare towards the arrogant CEO.

"Well, that surely won't happened Sir. I can assure you that." Said Lucy as Natsu pulled his hand back away. Natsu chuckle.

"Hmmm, I wonder if there is any guy out there who will like you back, not for the pretty face of your's." smirked Natsu as he waiting for any harsh come back from Lucy. Oh how much Lucy want to slap away that smirk form his face.

"Well as for myself Sir, I also wonder if there is any woman out there who will like you back. Aside of your money and your look, Sir." said Lucy.

"Anyway, have you finished the assignment that I gave to you yesterday?" asked Natsu changing their topic. He pulled down his sun glasses and clip it on his button up red shirt.

"Yes Sir, just left to duplicate it and then, I'm done." answered Lucy as her dark brown eyes look at him straight into his black charcoal onyx eyes.

"Good. As soon as you finished it, put in on my table." said Natsu as he walks in to his office. But before she can take a step towards the photocopying room, Natsu called her out making Lucy slightly groaned and at the same time annoyed by his attitude.

"And bring in a cup of coffee before you come in to my office. I don't have a chance to have a breakfast earlier." said Natsu as he walks back in to his office, that had been cleaned by Lucy earlier and closed the door, not even care to give a single glance at her. Lucy rolled her dark brown eyes and sighed towards her boss's attitude every morning. And with that, both of them started their busy day.

As she left to the photocopying room, a man with a short brown hair and a pair of black and a hint of dark chocolate onyx eyes, was staring at her from his work desk that were two tables away from her.

"_I promise to you princess that one day, I'm will make you mine and mine only…_"he whispered to himself, enough for only him to hear it.

* * *

**_Hey again, guys. So how was the story? is it good? so-so? or bad? Anyway, please review if you want another chapter or not. I can accept the encouraging flames but not the bad one. _**_Sorry if I sounded rude~** Anyway, i really hope you guys enjoy this story~** **(**__or not_**)**

**Stay cool guys~**

**-**_oxXSilverTomboyXxo_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hiya! hello guys! I have come back from the death, (just kidding~) with a new up date! I know it took so much time and I'm totally sorry. I really this would lessen your angry on me~**_

_**anyway, I want to thanks to them who had Follow, Favourites and Reviews LYMA!~**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

A soft yawn escaped from the pink plump lips that belong to the only one, Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy looks at her watch and sighed.

It's already passed 12. Like usual, she finished her assignment pass 12 in the morning.

She saved the document in her laptop that suppose to be send to her 'boss' the next day in the morning. Then, she turns off her laptop and put it in to her work bag, along with some other documents.

The 7th floor of the Dragneel Inc.'s building already empty, left her all alone outside. Some insists to accompany her (mostly her males companions) but she politely declined their offer as she said that she don't want to bother them with her works.

She turned off her desk lamp as she stands up from her seat. Then she notices that Natsu's office still lighten up. She grumbles as she glares at the glass window.

'_Damn it! He works out late again! That's why he always late to the office. Tch. Stupid boss!_' she thought as she put her work bag and hand bag on to her desk. Then, she storms in to the office.

"Hey! Can't you-!" she pause as she heard the snores that came from the sleeping pink hair CEO's mouth.

'_He's… ASLEEP?! _' she thought as her jaw drop. Then she sighed. "He's really weird sometimes." She mutters as she shakes her head.

She slowly walks towards the sleeping pinkette.

As she stands beside him, she bends down a bit of her body enough so she can looks at his face. He looks really peaceful at the moment.

'_Maybe, even an arrogant and egoistic guy like him can be an angel when he sleeps. Ahhh… it must be great if he can be like this when he's awake…_' she thought as she smiles. Then she brushes some of his bangs a bit.

'_Hmm… want to wake him up or not? But… maybe not. People usually get grumpy after they been wake up from their sleep. _' her thought send shivers to her spine. Then she sighed.

She walks to the closet in his office and take out a red blanket with a red fiery dragon, roars its fire from its mouth. She giggles.

'_He can be so childish sometimes…_'

After covers his body with the blanket, she calls the Dragneel's Residence. After a few rings, someone pick the phone up.

"_Hello, who is this?_" a teenager's voice echoes from the phone, sounds a bit sleepy since the blonde hair beauty calls at 1 in the morning!

"Hello Wendy-chan!~" greets Lucy cheerfully at Natsu's younger sister, Wendy Marvell Dragneel, 20 years old student of the medical section.

"_Lucy-san!~ how are you and what can I help you with? Natsu-nii still not home yet if that what you want to know._" Says Wendy as she sounds a bit disappoints about her brother.

Lucy giggles. "I know about that since he falls asleep in his office. I bet he's tired from all the works today. Beside, I can't carry him~ He is so heavy!~" Lucy whine childishly as she pouts, earning a giggles from Wendy.

"_Well, that's Natsu-nii for you~ Also, I agree with you Lucy-san. He is so heavy~ Anyway, is that all that you want to said, Lucy-san?_" asks Wendy as she yawns softly.

"Oh yeah, one more thing, before I go to the office I'll go to the Dragneel's Residence first. I'm going to pick his suit up so please pick it up for me and please get ready early, ne? I'm going to send you to the university tomorrow since I'm pretty sure that he won't wake up from his sleep till 9 a.m." says Lucy as she walks out of Natsu's office.

"_Sure, no problem Lucy-san._"

"Great and good night Wendy-chan~ Sorry that I disturbed you early in the morning~" says Lucy as she apologizes.

"_No need Lucy-san. Beside, I just want to go to bed when you call up. Good night to you too, Lucy-san._"

"Yeah, bye!~"

"_Bye!~_"

Natsu yawn as he slowly wakes up from his slumber. He rubs his eyes slowly as he checks his surrounding

'_Office…_' he thought sleppily as he lays his head back to his table. Then, his eyes widens as he jolts up.

'_OFFICE?!_' he thought as he once again checks his surrounding. He sighed. '_Man… did I just sleep in my office yesterday? Hmm… WHAT ABOUT WENDY-CHAN?! WHO'S GONNA SEND HER TO HER CLASS?!_' he thought panicky. As in q, he saw a note on his table, he pick it up and read it. Then he sighed in relief.

_Morning Sir!_

_I hope you got enough sleep from your beauty sleep because today might be a long day with a lot of works. Also, your suit ate in the closet since I had to go to the Dragneel's Residence to pick it up. Don't worries, Wendy-chan's choice! Also, I had sent her to her class along the way here, so no worries about her. Also, if you want some breakfast, call me and I go buy it for you! Alright, now please go take a shower! I bet you're so smelly by now._

_Lucy_

_P/S: Don't worry! I won't tell anyone about your dragon's blanket!_

He blushed on the statement for awhile. Why did he actually bring that blanket to the office.

He notice the said blanket was wraps around him. He stands up from his seat and folds the blanket clumsily before he put it back in to the closet. Then he smell himself and wrinkles his face in disgust.

'_She's right. I'm tribally smelly! _'

Lucy hums cheerfully as she gives a final check up on her assignment that need to be sends to Natsu this morning. As soon he wakes up. She sighed.

Then someone greets her.

"Yo, Lucy-chan!" Lucy tilts her face up and smiles on the familiar face.

"Morning, Gray-nii! What can I help you with?" asks Lucy as she puts the assignment on her table.

"I need to have a problem so I can talk to you now, Lucy-chan?" asks Gray as he sulks. The blonde sweat drops.

"N-not ,like that. Anyway, how Juvia and Mizu-chan? I miss them both so much~" says Lucy with a grin. Now it's Gray's turn to sweat drops.

"You just saw them around a week ago…" he says.

Lucy pouts childishly. "But, a week is so long~ before this, we meet each other like every days!" whines Lucy.

Gray sighed. "Anyway, me and the rest of the gang are going to have lunch at Erza's café. Want to joins us?" asks Gray.

Lucy eyes seem to sparkles as she nods excitedly. "Count me in~ I love Er-chan's cakes!~ Best cakes in the world!" she cheers, gains some attentions from her work mates. But she could careless for it.

"Okay then, see you at the lobby at 12 then." Says Gray before he walks away.

Lucy nods. "Hm! See you later~" then, she pick the assignment back and stand in front of Natsu's office. '_I think he already woke up by now. I think…_' she thought as she knocks the door.

"_Who is outside?_" Natsu voice sounds across the door.

"It's Lucy. Hey Sir, can I come in?" asks the blonde hair woman.

"Sure, come on in." he says with a smirks, but not like she notices anyway.

Lucy opens the door and slowly enters the room. The she close the door back.

"Morning Sir, I have the assignment you gave me yesterday." Says Lucy as she puts down the documents on the table. Then, she notices that Natsu isn't there.

"Umm… _Sir?_" she calls out.

"Here." Natsu says.

Lucy turns her head towards the entrance to the bathroom, and saw Natsu who only manage to wears his slack pants first. Lucy blush a bit at first before she put back her blanks face back

"I saw the blush you fought at." Smirks the pink hair CEO. Lucy huffs.

"As if and Sir, I believe that you had lost your shirt." She says.

"Then, can you help me to find it?" he asks.

"No thanks. I'll go and buy you another one. Wait there." She says as she starts to walks away. But Natsu rushes towards her and grabs her wrist.

"No need for that." He says. Lucy looks at him with a fake confuse look.

"Oh… You had found your shirt, ne?" Natsu frown as he glares at her.

"No. Anyway, thanks for this morning." He says as she raised an eye brow.

"You know, sent Wendy-chan to her class, take my suit for me and don't tell anyone about the blanket." He mumbles on the last part but she manage to caught it anyway. Lucy giggles.

"No worries, Sir. It's my duty though. Anyway, mind letting my wrist go?" she says as she wriggles her wrist uncomfortablely. Natsu smirks.

"No thanks. Your wrist fits perfectly in my grip that makes me don't want to let it go." He says as his smirks widen. It's true that her wrist fits perfectly in his grip like it was made to be there.

'_I wonder if her hand fit…_' he thought.

"Lucy…" she positions herself in front of him. He raised an eye brow.

"What are you doing?" but his question was left un-answers as she…

"KICK!" she shouts as she kink him in the middle. (If you got what I mean… -wink- -wink-)

"Holy Dragons!" he shouts as he let go of her wrist and cup on his middle. (don't know how to say it…)

Lucy smirks in satisfied while he glares at her.

"Anyway, want me to grab some breakfast?" she asks and he shakes his head, still giving her his death glares that not really effects her that much.

"How about lunch? The usual?" she asks again. He nods. He can't use any words as he tried to hold back his pain. Her kick was like HELL! It's hurts!

"Okay then. See you later, Sir." She says as she left the office. He sighed as he tried his hardest to hold back the pain in his middle.

"Man… she can kick."

* * *

**_Hello again guys!~ how was this chap so far? I hope you guys like it and I had tried my best for it! anyway, I'm so sorry for any grammar mistakes that I had made._**

**_and YESS! Gray had finally showed up! and if any of you got confused by my chap earlier, Gray already had married Juvia and had a daughter named Mizu. but, poor Natsu ,he's the first one in this story who got the first taste of the Lucy Kick! poor him. also, do you caught any NaLu fluff there?_**

**_anyway, please send reviews for me! if it don't reach till 10 reviews I might up date this a little more longer. maybe yes maybe not~_**

**_anyway, St_****_ay Cool Guys!~_**

**_\- oxXSilverTomboyXxo_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hiya, how are you guys today? I hope you guys still fine! anyway, this is the second chap of LYMA and I'm so excited to post it. actually, I suppose to up date this story last week, but unfortunately my dad brought the wi-fi for his meeting and as soon as he came back, he won't open it. so, yeah. anyway, i really hope you guys enjoys this chap!  
_**

**_Also, thanks to anyone that Favorites, Follows, Reviews and Read my story! i so appreciate it. so much!_**

**_anyway, Let's the story begin! YOSH!~_**

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Lucy drives from Erza's café, '_Love Strawberry!_', heads to the usual restaurant where she always buy Natsu's lunch. Suddenly, her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Lucy._" Natsu greets the blonde back from his office.

'_Boss? It's really unusual for him to call someone at time like this since he always been busy._' Though Lucy before she shrug it off. "Hello back Sir. What can I help you?" asks Lucy as she focuses her sight on the road.

"_Where are you right now?_" asks Natsu.

"Where am I right now? Umm… I'm on my way to buy your lunch, Sir. Why though?" asks Lucy as she smile slyly. "Are you worrying about me, hmm?"

"_Pheesh, as if I'm worry about you. No thanks._" He says. Lucy just rolls her eyes on the CEO's ego.

"Whatever. Anyway, what do you need, Sir?" asks Lucy as she turns her car to the right corner.

"_Cancel the lunch._" He says bluntly. Lucy immediately stops her car, receives a hone from the other driver.

"Sorry!" she shouts from the window before she parks her car at the road side of the road.

"_What are you sorry for?_"

"Not at you. Why so sudden?" asks Lucy.

"_Huh?_" Lucy sighed.

"I ask, why so sudden? What changed your mind?" asks the blonde hair woman.

"_My parents just invite me to go lunch with them._" Says Natsu as he sighed. Lucy make an 'o' mouth.

"Oh… I see. So, anything else?" asks the blonde woman.

"_Yeah, actually there is another thing._"

Lucy sighed. "What is it? If you want me to clean your room or give me another assignment, do it tomorrow. I don't have enough sleep yesterday." Grumbles Lucy as she softly yawns, proving her words.

Natsu chuckles. "_No, not like that. They ask me to bring you along._" He says.

Lucy jaws drop. "What? But I just had lunch just now~" she whines as she pouts.

She can hear him snickers silently. "_Well, if you don't go, Wendy will be alone and my parents will get so upset. Beside, you don't want to waste those deliciously good cakes my parents bought for you right?_" says Natsu, as he smirks. Lucy groans.

"Urghh… I totally hate you now. Fine, I'll go. I'll be back at the office in 5 minutes." She says before they ended the call.

"Why did I even tell him that I love cakes so much? _Stupid me~_" she groans before she drives her car back to the office.

Natsu is at the lobby when he saw Lucy's silver Porch been parks in front of the building's entrance. Then, she gets out from the driver's door.

Immediately got swarm by the males worker.

"Lucy-chan~ Can I help you?"

"Hey, princess~"

"Lucy~ Do you have some time to go on a date with me?"

Instead of answers their questions, the blonde beauty only smile at them with her famous smiles. Some of them even had blush on their faces. Natsu, unconsciously growl on it.

'_Wait. Did I just growl because of her? No, no, no ,no. No way, right?_' then he shakes his head. '_Maybe I just hears thing. Yup, maybe that's it._' he thought as Lucy arrives in front of him.

"Sir?" calls the blonde out as she tilts her head cutely. He snaps from his thought as he notices the blonde in front of him.

"Did you just get swarms by the other workers just now?" he asks while he snickers. Lucy just rolls her eyes at her boss.

"No I didn't. I just got swarms by the bees." She sarcasms him. Natsu just smirks at her.

"Oh really? Did they sting you anywhere? Do you need my help?" he asks as he leans closer at her while he puts both his arms on her tiny shoulders. The blonde under his gaze shivers as a light pink blush spread on her cheeks.

He notices that the males worker at the lobby are glaring dagger at him and some even brave enough to growl at him. But he could care less about it, he just manage to put on a blush on the blonde's cheeks. _**Finally!**_

"P-p-p-pervert." She stutters as she looks away. Natsu chuckles then smirk as he also manages to make her stutters.

But for some reason, his heart makes a crazy flips in his chest as they beats faster than before even manages to skip a beat. Also, his stomach suddenly caught butterflies. He sighed in his mind. He'll ask Wendy about it later.

"Anyway, we have to go with your car since mine at the workshop." He says as he leans away, along pulls his arms back.

"O-o-okay, l-let's go now or we'll be l-late for your lunch with y-y-your parents." She stutters as she walks away from him, as her blush still's there. She eyes the marble floor, suddenly feels amuses by it. Natsu chuckles.

Lucy just a few foots from her car as she pulls out her car key from her hand bag, when suddenly Natsu take it from her hand.

"I'll drive." He says as he pressed the open button.

"B-b-b-but-" but Natsu cut her to.

"No buts, I'll drive. Either you like it or not." Says the pinkette as he looks at the blonde. Lucy bows her head bit.

"Fine…" she mumbles as she walks to the other side of the car, and enters the passenger's seat beside the driver's seat.

Natsu looks at the still bows blonde with a gentle smile, then he immediately pull it back as he notice what he's doing. He starts the car's engine and then they drive to the Dragneel's Residence.

Unknown for them, a man with a short brown hair with a pair of dark onyx eyes watches them since the first step Lucy took as she entered the building.

He grits his teeth tightly as he grips the document in his hand so tightly.

Then, he smirks as he silently chuckles evilly. He stares at the photo of Lucy in his hand as he smirks.

"_Sooner princess, sooner you'll be mine and mine alone. No one will take you away from me, not even him…_" he silently whispers before he left to the 7th floor of the building.

But unnoticed for him, a man with weird red tattoo, Jellal had been watching him since earlier.

'_Don't you worry Lulu, I'll promise I'll protect you. No, we promise we'll protect you. We won't let the incident happens again. We won't let __**him**__ get you. We won't and we promise you that_.' The sky blue hair man thought before he left for his work.

* * *

_**Hmm... so how was it? are you guys happy with this chap? Please leave at least 7 reviews if you guys want another chapter! and I'm so sorry for any grammar and English's words mistake i make.** _If you guys notices it~

**_Anyway, Natsu still as dense as usual isn't he? did you guys like the NaLu fluff i did? even thought my fluff making is a bit lame, but I've tried my best! and, i forgot to ask you this on the prologue, who can guest who is the mystery secret admire of Lucy? i give a clue, he also a Fairy Tail's character! and Jellal had shown up!_**

**_What do you think happen to Lucy when they're at high school?_**

**_Anyway, always stay cool guys and please reviews!_**

**_~oxXSilverTomboyXxo_**

**_P/S: I'm already working on chapter 3 so i might uo date this story again sooner, or maybe this Friday!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hiya! what's up everyone now? i hope you guys are all OK cause this is the next chap for LYMA! and i'm sorry if i late, kay. anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chap._**

**_get ready, set... YOSH! enjoy your reading!_**

* * *

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

As soon as they arrive at the Dragneel's residence, they immediately been greets by Wendy.

"Hai Lucy-san, Natsu-nii~" says Wendy as she grins at the two adults in front of her.

"Hai to you too Wendy-chan/Wendy." Says both the adults in sync, earns a giggles from the blue hair teen. They both realize about it as they look at each other's face and glare. Then, they huff and look to another way.

"Anyway Wendy-chan/Wendy, where's your parents/ mom and pops?" again, they say in sync.

Wendy giggles as she looks at the two adults who are now have a glaring contest with each other. She giggles again.

'_They were both looks so perfect for each other, heck; they even talk at the same time. It just so not fair that they both not yet a couple. Hmm… Dense adults. I hope you manage to catch her heart first before anyone does, Natsu-nii…_' The teen sighed as she smiles at the two adults, who are still glaring at each other.

"Anyway, let's go. Mom and dad are waiting for both of you in the dining room."

* * *

"Mou~ these cakes are so delicious~" the blonde hair woman says as she take another bites of the delicious strawberry cake. The Dragneel's family only giggles of her childishness, except for Natsu. He only secretly smiles at his blonde PA's childishness.

"Glad you like it, dear. Wendy-chan and Igneel help me to pick it up yesterday. I know you will love them." Says Grandine.

Lucy face lifts into a wide grin. "Wah~ Thanks Grandine-san~ you're guys are the best!~" she squeals, before taking another bite of the delicious strawberry cake. Wendy and Grandine giggle as Igneel chuckle. Natsu smile softly as he take another bite of his favorite cake, spicy chocolate cake. Whenever the blonde is with the family, the family will get noisier than ever. Even thought when the blonde is not around, the family will get noisy but not like this. He chuckles.

Then someone bursts into the dining room, earn groan from all of them.

"Hello, guys~ how my favorite family is today? Miss me?" asks a woman with a short white hair and a pair of crystal blue eyes.

The people at the dining table just grunt and roll their eyes as they look at the white hair woman, namely Lisanna Strauss, the successor of the famous boutique, The Take-Over. (Me: yeah i know. kinda cliche isn't?)

She ignores their grunt as she walks towards the person she want from a long time ago.

"Hey Natsu-kun. How are you today? Miss me?" she says as she wraps her arms around his neck. Then she kisses his cheek. Natsu just grunts as he rolls his eyes.

He unwraps her arms, before he continue eating his piece of cake. Lisanna scowls at him.

Then she notices the blonde hair woman that is currently sitting beside the blue hair woman, eating her piece of cake.

She folds her arms under her chest as she smirks. "Well, well, well. Looks who is here. Miss PA." she says as she looks at her. Lucy sighed as she stops eating her cake. Then she looks at the white hair woman, who is currently standing behind Natsu.

"Well, hello to you too Lisanna. I guest, but who cares?" she says as she rolls her eyes, Igneel chuckle as the blue hair females just giggle. Natsu just sit at his chair as he looks at Lucy, amuse.

Lisanna glare at her as she huffs. "Whatever. You just a waste of my time and breath anyway. Before I left, this is an invitation to my boutique celebration of the 7th anniversary of the opening. It's going to be held at my house. Hope you guys can come." She says as she hands Igneel an invitation card to Igneel. Igneel take it as he smiles at the white hair woman.

"Congratulations Lisanna. I wish your boutique for another year of success. And we try to be there." Says Igneel as he looks at her. Lisanna smile smugly.

"Thanks Mr. Dragneel and don't worry because it would. Anyway, seems the time is jealous of us and I got to go. See you guys on the celebration." She says as she kisses Natsu's cheek and left the residence. Not before she give him a seductive wink. Natsu just groan as he rolls his eyes.

"Finally, she left. I think the times are generous to us right now." Says Wendy as she rises up her arms up into the air, dramatically. The females just giggle while the males chuckle at her statement.

"Yeah, you bet." Agrees Lucy as she flashes a smile at the blue hair teen.

"Yeah. If not, she would probably rant about her boutiques' success or continues to flirt me." Says Natsu, smugly at the last words. Lucy just rolls her eyes at his words. Maybe his ego don't even actually die even thought he is with his family.

"Anyway, honey, when are the date of the event?" Grandine asks her husband. Igneel sighed as he unfolds the card. His eyes widens.

"It's on 7th July." Says Igneel, almost a whisper. Grandine gasp as she covers her mouth with her hands.

Lucy's eyes widens as her grips on the fork loosen and it falls onto the ground. "P-p-pardon?"

"It's on 7th July." Whispers Igneel. In a second, Lucy's face immediately darkens as she stands from her chair.

"I see… I have to go first, Igneel-san and thanks for the meals and the cakes. Sir, you coming?" asks Lucy. Natsu looks at her, seems confuse by her sudden mood changes. "Sir?" calls Lucy out, when he don't answer her question. Finally snaps from his thought, he asks her.

"What?" Lucy sighed, her bangs still shadows her eyes.

"I ask are you coming?" she asks. Instead of answering her question, he nods. Lucy sighed as she nods at him.

"I'll catch you soon, just wait at the car." He says as she's again, nods. Before she could left the dining room, Wendy calls her out.

"Are you leaving already, Lucy-san? You haven't finish your cake yet." Says Wendy as she looks at the blonde hair beauty. Lucy smile, even thought it looks forceful.

"Yes, I'm already full though." She says, before she left the dining room.

"What's up with her?" Natsu asks his parents, but they stay silent.

"Mom, dad? Can you tell us what happen on the date that makes Lucy-san like that?" asks Wendy as she stares at her parents. She has looks Lucy as her role model and if something bother Lucy, she wants to help her. But just like when Natsu asked them, they stay silent. Do not bother to answer their children's question about the blonde hair beauty.

"Pops! Tell us what's up with her!? She never looks like that at the office even on that date!" asks Natsu as he stands up from his chair, not missing to knock it down onto the floor. He stares hardly at the red hair man.

Igneel sighed. He know how important Lucy is to his children, (even thought Natsu himself don't know about It nor admit it.) but he really can't tell them.

"It's not my place to answer that son. You have to asks her about that yourself. Same goes to you Wendy-chan."

* * *

Natsu stare his blonde hair PA, who is driving the car, as he remembers back his father's words.

"_You have to asks her about that yourself._"

"Hey Luce, what happens on that date?" he asks. Even thought she doesn't faces him that time, she can see her face lifts in confusion.

"What date? I don't get you." She says. He groans.

'_Is she trying to play dumb now?_'

"7th July." In a second, her face immediately darkens.

"Nothing." Her answers is simple but he still not satisfied by it.

"Don't play dumb on me now, Luce. I know something happens, so tell me." Growls Natsu. He always gets whatever he wants, and he will get his answer.

"I say nothing happens." She says, but he can hear the growls and the frustration in her voice.

"I know something is up! And I demands you to answer me!" he growls. Lucy immediately stops the car at the road side of the road.

"What the- Lucy!" he says as he looks at the blonde hair woman beside him. To his surprise, she's… crying.

"Why you- I fucking hate you Natsu Dragneel! I fucking hate you! I say nothing, then nothing happens! Why can't you understand?! Why you on a sudden want to know about my private life?! Why?! Can't you, can't you stop messes up with me already?" she asks as she whimpers at him. Tears still pour down onto her cheeks.

When she realizes who she shouts at, she wipes away her tears as she drives back the car on the road. "I'm sorry Sir that I shouted at you. It went out of control. I'm really sorry. Please forget that this conversation ever happen." She says, not looking at his face as she focuses her sight on the road. Her eyes still red from the crying.

Natsu sit on his seat in a state of shock.

For the first time, he heard her shouts.

For the first time, he heard her whimpers.

For the first time, she says his full name.

For the first time, he heard she said she hate him.

For the first time, he saw her cried.

He want to pull her into his arms as he sooths her while she's crying. He wants to hug her, wipe away her tears and tell her everything gonna be okay.

For the first time, he feels like this towards a woman.

Then, his heart makes another crazy flips and even skips a beat. His stomach catch butterflies again. He grips his left chest as he stares at the blonde hair woman beside him.

'_Why? Why my heart's like this? Where are all of these sudden urges came? Is this what people always talk about? Am I… am I really __**falling in love with her?**_'

* * *

**_And cut! yeah, finish chap 3! I'm sorry for all the grammar and words mistake, as i say that English is really not my first language. and another thing, did any of you guys think that this chap kinde weird, cuz i thought the same. :0_**

**_dun dun dunn! Lisanna had finally appeared! and as a cliche, she's the bad guy here! come on, i need one okay. (Beside Lucy's mysterious stalker...) beside Lisanna, Igneel and Grandine also had appeared! and for my second clue of Lucy's secret admire, he wears an armor in the anime! and he's not a rune knight!_**

**_7th July... always the bad date. i wonder what happens on that date, don't you guys too? no worries, i might reveals it in later chapters. and so does, what happen to Lucy when she's at high school._**

**_And yesss!~ Natsu slowly realizes his feeling! Yesss! NaLu is coming!_**

**_anyway, enough with my rant, and please, i'm begging you on my knees... please follow, favorite and reviews my story. at least 7 for any of it!_**

**_anyway, always stay cool you guys,_**

**_-oxXSilverTomboyXxo_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hiya! Hey guys!~ I just want to thanks to you guys for all those reviews, follows and favorites! It makes me so happy and totally excited! I hope I don't pressure you guys so much…**_

_**beside that, I want to congratulate YessChristopher and misxxlover14 because both of your guesses are right to the point! Ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys, Lucy's mysterious secret admire are... dun dun dunnn!**_

_**You guys have to find it out in this chapter! **_

_**Anyway, let's start this story now, shall we? YOSH!~**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

Natsu sighed as he closes his fire color laptop on his table. Then, he looks outside his office through the glass window. He stares at his blonde hair PA as she currently finishes her given assignment.

It's been almost a week and a half since her first sudden outburst in her car and also, his realization towards his feeling. During those passed days, he already accepted that he, _**Natsu Dragneel**_, the famous CEO of the famous Dragneel Inc., had already fallen in love with his beautiful blonde hair PA, _**Lucy Heartfilia.**_

He sighed once again. He still feels a bit guilty about the incident. Maybe he had chewed more than he could.

"Lucy, can you come in to my office for while." He asks through the phone on his table as he presses the call button. (Me: I don't what the call it, so yeah.)

"_Do you need any assist on anything, Sir?_" she asks.

"Not at all. just come in. I need to talk to you about something." he says.

"_Aye._" she answers before they ended up the call. Natsu sighed. '_I hope she can forgive me about that._' he thought.

As soon as he heard a knock on his door, he immediately stands up from his chair.

"Come in." seconds later, the blonde hair beauty enters the office. He smiles as he sees her but frown when he sees the cold brown eyes of hers. He knows he had to fix this now.

"Have a sit." He gestures as he walks towards the read sofas in his office. Lucy nod slowly as she follows his lead.

Natsu sit on the one cushion sofa as Lucy sit in front of him.

"What do you need me for, Sir?" she asks. Natsu sighed as he looks at Lucy.

'_This is it!_' he thought as he mentally nods in agreement in his mind.

"Look Luce, I'm only saying this once and only once so listen carefully okay?" he asks and merely receives a nod from Lucy. He looks at the blonde hair beauty on the face and he meet with her blank face. He sighed.

Then he looks back at his almost sweaty hands while he bows his head down.

"I'm sorry!" he basically blurts it out suddenly. Even though like that, he _finally _says it.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

He groans. "You know… For what had happened after we left my house for a lunch with my family. I know I'm pushing you to answer my question that day and I'm sorry. When I saw you cried, I immediately felt guilty. It's the first time I ever saw anyone cry, let alone a girl. And I never am the reason why. _Gahh!_ I'm never good in words and this is the first time I ever apologize to anyone." He grumbles at the last part, earns a soft giggles from the blonde hair beauty beside him.

He looks at her who he giggles slowly died off. Then she looks at him with a soft smile. "I already did Sir. And I'm sorry either. The topic is a touchy subject for me." She says. He can see the sadness in her eyes as she speaks about the topic. "Anything else Sir?" she asks.

He shakes his head left and right. "No. So… we're even now?" he asks as he wears back his smirk.

Lucy just rolls her eyes before she giggles as she smiles at him. "You bet about it Sir!" she says. They look at each other before laughter come from them.

The laughter slowly died, but the smile still on their face.

'_Should I ask her about __**it **__now? But I don't want that smile of her to leave her face again…_' he pauses as he broke into a sly smirk, which luckily goes unnoticed by Lucy as they look at each other. '_Maybe I should just ask Levy instead. She's her best friend isn't she? Beside, knowing her, she's never a good liar and probably blurts out almost everything._'

* * *

Lucy hums a happy tune as she walks towards her car that park not so far from the building.

Today, Natsu for once decided to be sweet at her. He doesn't give any extra assignment today, which she is grateful to the God and the Goddess for being nice with her today, and he even apologize for what had happened almost a week and a half ago.

'_Maybe he's not as arrogant and egoistic as I thought he is._' she thought, as the smile on her face widens.

"You look so happy today… _princess._" Says a voice from behind her suddenly.

At first it's startles her but, she manages to turns her body to face the greeter. Slowly, her body and heart beats calm down.

"Hello Dan!" greets the blonde hair beauty.

The man, namely Dan smiles at her. "Why are you so happy today princess?" ask the man with a short dark brown hair and a pair of dark charcoal eyes.

"Nothing particular! Just, today Sir is being nice that he doesn't give any extra assignments today like he usually does. I'm just felt so happy that I finally get to sleeps early than usual today!" says Lucy excitedly as she went unnoticed towards the possessive growl that comes from Dan.

"He sure is… _nice._" He says between gritted teeth. Lucy nods.

"He is, isn't he?" she says as she looks at her watch. She face-palms herself. "Oh my! I'm sorry Dan, I have to go now. It's almost 7. I see you in the morning, kay?" she asks as she smiles at him.

"Sure, why not?" he says. Lucy smiles widen.

"Great! See you!" then she left towards her car that are a few cars away from them.

As soon as she arrives at her car, Dan sees the CEO's black Mercedes car that heads towards Lucy's car.

He notices that Natsu stops his car at the blonde's as they talk to each other for awhile. He can hear Lucy's laughter from the spot he's standing.

The dark brown hair male couldn't help but growl and glare at the scene in front of him. It's before a smirk grow on his face.

"_Mine. You're only mine, princess. Just watch and see princess, cause the knight will save the princess from the dragon. Just you wait and see Natsu Dragneel, because Lucy Heartfilia only mine and always will be mine. One day, she'll will and you can do nothing to stop it. Just you wait and see... **Dragneel.**_"

* * *

_**Hai again guys! So… how's the story? I hope you guys like it. And I myself admit that the last paragraph did send shivers to my spine.**_

_**Anyway did I surprise you guys there? And yes, again, ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys, Lucy's mysterious secret admirer had been revealed. He is... Dan Straight! At first, I thought about making another people in Fairy Tail or maybe an OC to be Lucy's mysterious secret admirer but as LaynaPanda suggest, so here you go. Anyway, if you have any free time, please check out her stories! All of them are rock!**_

_**And YESS! Natsu finally accepted his love for Lucy, FINALLY! Let's just hope i can make a lot NaLu moments after this! Emm... When do you think Lucy will realize her feeling for Natsu? Let's hope not too soon!**_

_**Anyway, enough with my rumbling.**_

_**Forgive me for any of my grammar and English's words mistake and please send reviews! Also, for the new readers, please follow and favs! Thanks!**_

_**Always stay cool guys,**_

**\- oxXSilverTomboyXxo**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hiya! i'm back! and this is the second chapter of LYMA! it might get clumsy because i write this in a rush, but i hope you guys like it!**_

_**ok! get set, ready, GO! YOSH!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

Before he goes back to the Dragneel's Residence, Natsu had driven himself towards his cousin's house, the Redfox's Residence.

As he arrives at the Redfox's Residence, he parks his black Mercedes under one of the available garage. Then he gets down off his car's belly. He smirks.

'_Time to work out my plan._'

Stops in front of the black wooden door with a pair of dragons' crave (Me: I might be the only one notice it, but don't you think it's kinda cliche?), he presses the doorbell.

"_Whose outside?_" a feminine yet childish voice asks.

"It's me, Natsu." Says the pink hair CEO.

The black wooden doors open, revealing a petite woman with a short sky blue hair and a pair of cocoa eyes. The petite woman smiles as she sees the sight of the pink hair CEO.

"Hai Natsu-san! Come in!" the petite sky blue hair woman gestures Natsu in.

Natsu smiles. "Thanks Levy, I'm pretty glad you home." Says Natsu towards the petite woman, namely Levy.

"Really? That's weird. So Natsu-san, why are you here? I don't mean to sound rude, but you rarely come here unless you have a reason for." Says Levy, feeling the curiosity fills her mind.

In a seconds, Natsu's facial face turn serious. "Yeah, you know me well Levy. I want to ask you something, something that concern about Luce." He says with a smirk.

* * *

In the living room of the Redfox's Residence, Levy and Natsu sit at the soft black sofas. Levy is looking at Natsu as she takes a sip of the drink in her hand.

"So what do you want to ask about Lu-chan? It's pretty rare for you to ask me about her." Say Levy as she places down the glass.

Natsu sighed. "I know that. Well, I had been itching to know about this but, what happen on the 7th July?" asks Natsu and at the same time he asks that question, Levy chock her drink she's about to take.

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"W-w-w-what?" stutter Levy.

"I ask again, what happen on the 7th July? I ask about that to Luce before but it makes us act like a stranger yet like boss and worker relationship." Says Natsu.

Levy nod. "I see…" Mutter the sky blue hair woman as she looks at everything except Natsu.

"Levy." Call Natsu.

"W-w-what?" stutter Levy again.

"Tell me what happen on that date?" ask Natsu.

"Date? What date? I don't know what you a-ask about w-w-what date?" Levy asks dumbly. Natsu groan.

'_Really?_'

"Levy don't you play dumb with me now. I know you know what happen on that date, 7th July." Say Natsu seriously.

Levy laugh as she waves nervously at him. "I-I-I-I-I-I d-don't know w-what d-d-do y-you mean." She stutters.

"Levy…" Natsu growl as he stares boringly into Levy's scared eyes.

"OK I tell you! On that date Lucy and her family got caught into a car crash and Lucy's father almost got killed! Huh… oh my gosh, I just betrayed my best friend! And it's your entire fault Natsu!" shout Levy as she points her pointy finger at him. Natsu just rolls his eyes as he chuckles.

"Well, thanks. But I don't get it. Why would she be so, so, you know, so traumatize?" asks the pink hair man.

Levy sighed. '_What can I do? I already let the cat out of the bag._' "Okay, I'll tell you but please, I begging you, please don't tell Lu-chan I tell you this."

Natsu want to question about it but seeing how worry Levy look, he nods. "Sure, you got my word." Say Natsu.

Levy sighed. "Okay, it's happen when Lu-chan was 15 and as you know, on 7th July. The Heartfilia family that only consist Lu-chan and her parents, Jude and Layla Heartfilia. On that day, all of them were about to go to the amusement park because Lu-chan want to go there. But on their way there, a car was heading straight towards their car. Uncle Jude doesn't manage to avoid the car and causes them to crash. Aunty Layla and Lu-chan were both fine but unfortunately, not Uncle Jude. Both he and the driver were seriously injured on the head. Uncle Jude almost lost his life but luckily, he managed to get saved." Say Levy.

"But I still don't get it." say Natsu. Levy raised an eyebrow.

"What do you don't get it?" ask Levy.

"I don't get it. Why would she be so traumatizing by that? I mean I just totally don't get it." say Natsu.

Levy sighed. "Don't you get it? I mean, she wants to go to the amusement park and the car crash happened when they were on their way to the amusement park!" say Levy.

"But no one blame her right?" ask Natsu.

Levy sighed. "You right, no one did but she just felt it's all happen because of her. That's why she never talks to anyone about the crash anymore and only people who closes to her, example; me who only know that she always cry at night because of that. But luckily, she rarely cries now." Levy finishes it with a sighed.

"Well, that's bullshit I said!" growls Natsu. Levy shrieks on his sudden outburst.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's definitely not her fault but the car's driver who cause the crash!" say Natsu angrily.

"You never know Natsu-san, but that what she like. She never likes to blame anyone and she always took the guilt all to herself." Say Levy softly.

Natsu sighed. "I never know." Says Natsu.

"Of course you wouldn't." say Levy. Natsu sighed as he stands up.

"Thanks Levy. I really appreciated it." say Natsu.

"You're welcome Natsu-san."

"Oh yeah, send my regard to Metal-freak." says Natsu with a sly smile, Levy giggle softly.

"Sure."

Before he can leave the residence, he heard Levy say something making him slightly smirk.

"_I never knew you would care for someone like that Natsu-san. But I guest, it's only Lu-chan, wasn't it?_" he chuckles on that.

'_You'll never know Levy, but I love her you know._' He thought as he smiles.

* * *

_**And cut! so how was it? i know that i said on the last chapter i might done some NaLu moments but I think it's time for you guys to know what happen on the 7th July. i bet you guys must be surprise right?**_

_**i know most people would make Layla who got caught in some accident and passed away but not me. i chose Jude for that and I didn't make him passed away! sorry to anyone who didn't like Jude!**_

_**and sorry but this chapter only consist Levy and Natsu because i thought it's time to bring Levy out! alright guys, enough with my rambling. so remember, please review, favorite and follow! and sorry for any grammar and words mistake!**_

**_Stay Cool Guys!_**

**_\- _oxXSilverTomboyXxo**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Hiya! what's up guys? i'm finally back with a new up date! i know you guys would be so so sooooo~ angry with me because not up dating LYMA for a while (almost a month i might said :P) beside of that, i want to thank to anyone that are so kind of reviewing, favorite and follow my story. thank you so much!_**

**_anyway, get set, GOO! YOSH! enjoy the story~!_**

* * *

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

It's been almost a few weeks passed after he asked Levy what had happened to his blonde hair PA on the July 7th. Truthfully, he never expected that something horrible had happened on her. And as he promises Levy, he never bothers anyone, especially her, about what had happened to her on that date, anymore.

Natsu sighs as he wipes his face with his right hand. He looks outside of his office through the clear glass window and stares at Lucy. Even with a horrible memory in her past, she sure has the most beautiful and charming smile he had ever seen.

"Hey Luce, can you come inside my office?" he asks through the office's telephone.

"_Sure Sir!_" she answers, cheerfully as always, like nothing bad had ever happen to her. Natsu sighs as he smiles softly.

"Good." Then the call ended. His eyes fill in amusement as he chuckles silently. Lucy Heartfilia never fails to amuse him. Never.

Seconds later, he hears a few soft knocks on the black wooden door of his office. He smiles.

"Come in~!" he says and the door opens, to reveals his beautiful and charming blonde hair assistant, Lucy.

"Hey Sir! What's up? Need any help with anything?" she asks as she smiles. Natsu chuckles before he smiles slyly.

"Is it only works in your small mind?" he asks.

Lucy pouts angrily as she sticks out her tongue at her pink hair CEO boss. "It's not! Beside you only call me for only assignments and other office stuffs. And, my mind not small!" she says angrily as she glares at him, like how the children glare at the adults when they don't get anything they want. Natsu chuckles at her childish glares.

"You know you can't scare me with that glare." He says and she huffs at him.

"Whatever. So, what's up?" she asks as she slowly takes a sit on the chair in front of his table.

Natsu smirks.

"Firstly, from today, just call me Natsu. No more 'Sir' and surely no honorifics behind my name either it is _–sama, -dono _or others. Got it?" he asks in a serious tone. Lucy raises an eye brow towards him, to show him that she is confused by the sudden changes.

"Why? If my memories are still strong, you're the one who told me on my first day here to only call you 'Sir' and nothing else." She says as she tilts her head on the side cutely towards him. Natsu fells as if his blood is rushing up towards his cheeks but he manages to control himself not too blush, luckily.

"I know about that and I want to change it. So as your boss, I want you to call me by my name from now on. Got it?" he says as he stares at her with a smirk. He is really lucky that she works under him as his PA so he could order her to do anything he wants.

'_But, can I order her to love me and only me?_' he thought as he stares at Lucy, who is pouting angrily as she folds her arms under her breasts, with a soft gazes. '_I don't think I can. It would be too cruel for her. Oh Holy Dragon, what have you done to me Lucy Heartfilia…?_' he thought as he silently groans, carefully, not letting Lucy to hear him.

"Fine…" Lucy grumbles as she looks at him who is smirking in victory. She huffs once again. "What else do you need to ask me to do, Si-" Natsu growls at her and she waves and laughs nervously at him, "- I mean, Natsu." At that, he smiles at her.

"Next is, I want you to come with me for a hang out tomorrow." He says as he grins his infamous grins, which he rarely shows to anyone, includes his family.

"What?!" her jaw drops. "No way! I refuse!" she says, refusing his offers. Natsu is silent for a moment. Then, he looks at her with a glare plus a low yet dangerous growl.

"Why…?" he asks.

"B-because it's my only one day off and I already plan to read for the whole day. B-beside, you can ask Wendy-chan or your friends for the hang out." She stutters as she looks at him with a bit off fear in her big dark brown eyes.

"But, Wendy-chan has a test tomorrow, so she can't skip her classes, not like she would even though there's no test going on," he whispers on the last part "- and all of my friends are busy with their own stuffs. So I'm alone and you're the only one I could think off. Please, will you go hang out with me tomorrow?" he asks as he pouts, which also a rare sight from him, and he suddenly kneels down in front of her as he intertwines his fingers in her. Lucy blushes a light pink blush on the sudden action from the most unexpected person, Natsu.

"F-fine…" she agrees as she looks away from him.

"Please, plea- What?" he asks as he looks at her face, but unfortunately he can't since she turns her face from him.

"I said f-fine…" she mumbles silently, still looking away from him.

"Really?" he asks and she nods at him.

"Thanks Luce~! You're the best of the best~!" he says as he suddenly hugs her, and at the same time, knocking both of them form the chair she is sitting and they fall onto the maroon carpet floor with a soft 'thud'.

"Thanks Luce~" he says as he snuggles into her, rubs his face with her. Lucy blushes at his blunt action as she tries to pry him away from her.

"Natsu~ let me go~" she whines and still trying to get out from Natsu's strong grip.

"But I'm so comfy right now~" he says, still not letting her go.

"But I'm not~" she whines. Natsu pouts at her as he slowly letting go off her soft and petite body that is so fit with his body. He looks over her as she still lies on the floor. Her golden blonde hair is curling and looks a bit of messy from his sudden hug, looking almost like a halo on top of her head and her pink plump lips looks so tempting, as if they are shouting for him to kiss her already. But luckily, he manages to control his sudden urges to kiss her.

Then he smiles as he remembers that she had agrees of going hang out with him tomorrow.

"So, where and when can I pick you up tomorrow?"

* * *

**_Muahahahah! i'm likely feeling being a bit evil tonight so i put on a cliff hanger (the first cliff hanger in LYMA but not in RM? !) in this chapter! anyway, how's the chapter? i'm sorry if it's seems a bit (maybe a lot) of clumsy but i type it in rush so i can finally put on an up date to LYMA. anyway, do you guys like it? or do you hate it? i'm so sorry if i make a bad work in this chapter._**

**_anyway, i have a chess competition this Tuesday (but some of you it might be Monday since we live in different countries and so on...) so i desperately need your guys advice on how to win the competition. it's my first competition so i really need your guys help or i'm so screw up! please, with cherry on the top, please help me!~_**

**_anyway, question time! (new set up!)_**

**_what fruits do you guys like or maybe love? i totally love~ durians so much as it is the 'King of Fruits' in my country! if you guys done such travelling or learning about other countries cultures, you might can guess where i come from!_**

**_other than that, please follow, favorite and review this chapter and about the story and sorry for all the grammar and misspelling error! :)_**

**_anyway, Silver out~!_**

**_Chiow!_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Hiya! what's up guys? i'm sorry that i haven't up dated LYMA for so long! please don't throw any knives at me!_**_ (dodges all the flying knives that coming towards me__) **i want to thanks to those who Follow, Favorite and Review LYMA. you guys are totally the best! also, i do not own Fairy Tail but Hiro Mashima-sensei does! i wish i do own Fairy Tail so i could make NaLu happened already...**_

_**Warning: no NaLu in here and no Lucy. just a chapter of the Dragneels.**_

_**anyway, enjoy~! YOSH!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

It is only 7 in the morning but Natsu had already wakes up as he is getting ready for his 'date' (even though yesterday he said they are going on a hang out) with his beautiful and stunning and charming and sweet personal assistant, Lucy.

"Morning everyone~~" Natsu bits his family a good morning as he sits besides his father on the left, still wearing the stupid grin on his handsome face. Igneel, Grandine and Wendy look at him weirdly.

"You seem too happy today Natsu. Something's good happen yesterday?" Igneel asks as he looks at his over cheerful son.

"Ehem…" he hums as he nods.

"Care to tell us what is it?" Grandine asks, no, she actually demands it because she and the others wanted to know why the usual serious Natsu suddenly became too cheerful that day.

"Sure, why not? Just yesterday, Luce just agreed to go on a da- I mean, go on a hang out with me~!" he says the last part nervously, hoping none of his family members realizes that he was about to say he and Lucy are going on a date, though he did like the sound of it.

"What?! No way!" all the three of them shout in sync and at the same time almost deafening Natsu's poor sensitive ears.

"No way that the sweet and happy-go-lucky Lucy-san is going on a hangout with my 24/7 serious and arrogant and egoistical Natsu-nii!" Wendy shrieks as her cocoa eyes gazes in horror.

"Hey!" Natsu shouts at her.

"Oh my god, please save our beloved Lucy-chan from my 24/7 serious son!" Igneel shouts as he is praying to the God to save their beloved Lucy-chan from his son.

"Pops!" Natsu shouts at his dad.

"Have you threatens her to go with you today young man?! If you are, I swear I'm going to grounded you in your room without any gadgets with you! Got it young man?!" Grandine shouts as she glares at the pink hair boy in front of her.

"Mom, I don't~" Natsu whines at his mother as he pouts.

"Is it hard to believe that Luce is going on a hang out with me today? Is it?" he asks as he looks at each of them.

"It is!" again, the three of the of them shout in sync and once again, almost deafening Natsu's ears.

"You are an arrogant and egoistical type of guy which is out of Lucy-san's league type of guy she likes." Wendy says as she is saying the facts.

"You also a 24/7 serious type of guy and has no romantic and humor sides." Grandine add as Wendy and Igneel nod in agreement.

"Last and not least, you, my son, have the hair color of pink." Igneel says as he sighs. Seriously, who have a son with a pink hair color?

"Hey, I got this from you okay and it is salmon, not pink!" Natsu shouts as he glares at Igneel.

"Besides, I do have my own type of romantic and humor side it just I don't use it on any females I see." Natsu says as he looks at his mother who is now calmly drinks her cup of tea. The others sweat drop at that.

"And besides, opposite does attract right?" He says with a soft smiles on his face as his cheeks cover by a light pink blush but since his skin is a bit of in tan color, no one notices it.

"Oh my! My son had finally grew up!"

"Hey, what do you mean by that?!"

And that's how Natsu's breakfast with his beloved family breaks into one of the most chaotic breakfast they all ever had.

* * *

**_The shortest chapter i ever done, so far._**

**_so, was it? is it good? bad? or so-so? can't wait to hear your guys review! and i promise that on the next chapter, i will make a NaLu fluffs! i promise!_**

**_okay, that's all for today guys! and, forgive me for my grammar and misspelling error guys!_**

**_also, i want to ask something. if any of you readers are an Asian (like me~!), have you ever watch Running Man? (P/S: it is a Korean reality show...)_**

**_bye for now guys!_**

**_peace'yall_**

**_-Silver out!_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Hiya! LYMA finally up dated~! okay, as promises, on this chapter would surely have a NaLu fluffs! but, i don't know if i'm going to make it because i'm pretty much terrible in that... -sigh- Anyway, i hope you guys enjoy it anyway! also, i'm so grateful to those who Follow, Favorite and Review LYMA! you guys are totally the best~! XD_**

**_anyway, YOSH! what are we all waiting for? Let's start this story, NOW!_**

* * *

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

Finally escapes from his family clutches, Natsu let out a sigh in relief as he drives his red Mustang towards Lucy's apartment.

"I hope I'm not late to pick her up from her apartment. I don't want to ruin our first date…" he says softly as thought he is whispering. He is such an egoistic guy, isn't him?

[Me: I don't know you have such a big ego Natsu. I thought you said going out for a hang out, not a date. Natsu: -growls as he glares at me- shut up! It is up to me to think it is a date or not! Me: -glaring deathly at him- you know I'm the one who make this story right. I could make you gone into a car crash and die instantly, you know. Natsu: …]

As soon as he arrives at Lucy's apartment, the Fairy Hill apartment complex, [Me: no, none of the Fairy Tail girls except Lucy live there since most of them are married.] he immediately parks it at one of the available parking lot.

As soon as he jumps off his car, he walks towards the entrance of one of the apartment's building. There he sees Lucy is waiting for him while she is sitting on the bench nearby.

"Hey Luce~ Have you been waiting for so long?" Natsu calls her out and at the same time he asks her a question.

Lucy flashes her spiky pink hair CEO boss the sweet smile of her as she shakes her head and says, "No, in fact, I just got down from my apartment no more than just a few minutes. So, I don't wait for, on how long you thought."

Natsu sighs in relief but silently, he knew she had lied to him because he could see the beads of sweat on her forehead. No, he is not late, in fact he came right on the time that he had promised to pick her up but knowing Lucy who had works for him for almost two years as his personal assistant, she had a habit of always being earlier than the promised time or set. And that's what she have had done earlier. She had been here before the promised time. She doesn't know how much it disappointed Natsu, to have her waiting for him. It makes him feels less manly. [Me: uhh… I think Elf-man's habit of saying manly things had starts to influence me.]

He wants to scold her about her habits but he didn't want her to go sulking all over again. He had experienced it once and he didn't need to experience it again. No more of sulking Lucy.

Natsu flashes a grin from ear to ear towards her, another one thing that he rarely done or show to anyone. "Let's go now, shall we?" he asks in the gentleman gestures as he extended his arm.

Lucy giggles, another one thing that makes him loves her more and then she reaches for his hand and says, "We shall…"

* * *

A giggling Lucy and a chuckling Natsu walk out from the cinema _hand in hand,_ though Lucy didn't notices the skin to skin contact, but Natsu did making him feels a bit egoistic.

"So, where's next?" Lucy asks before she looks at Natsu with her dark brown eyes that is fills with the childish curiosity and excitement. Natsu silently giggles.

"Well, since we are at the cinema and the amusement park is nearby, why don't we go there?" Natsu asks as he looks at Lucy with a smile. He didn't notice that Lucy skin looks a bit paler than its' usually does but, he did notices that her dark brown eyes that fill with the childish curiosity and excitement had vanished leaving her dark brown eyes widen. "Luce…?"

Then, a sudden realization hits him. The July 7th incident! How could he been such a fool and didn't remember the important thing?! [Me: if you guys didn't remember about what happen on that date, please check it back on the fifth chapter, or fourth maybe on the sixth chapter... i don't quiet remember all the chapters i have written...]The handsome pink hair man starts to feels guilty since he knew that the blond hair beauty is still traumatizes by what had happened on the unfortunate date. He tightens his grips in his holding as he softly smiles.

"Hey, if you don't want to go we can-" but, before he can finishes his words, the blond hair woman had already cut him off as she flashes him a soft smile.

"No, don't worry. Its' actually had been a long time since I went there though. Let's go okay?" she says as she tilts her head at him cutely. Natsu manages to hold back the blush that is threatening to been show as he let out a chuckles.

"Alright then, amusement park here we come." Natsu says as he pulls Lucy's hand with to follow him. Lucy giggles at his attitude.

'_She is strong, mentally. No wonder why everyone adore her._' then again, he can feels his own blush starts to resurface again but as usual, he manages to hold it back. '_Including me…_'

* * *

Lucy is walking inside of the amusement park nervously, even though Natsu is with her. No, she is not nervous of going on a hang out with Natsu, but she is nervous because this place reminded her, the incident on the unfortunate July 7th.

"What's wrong?" Natsu suddenly asks, snapping her from her thought. Lucy gives him a smile.

"Nothing…" she softly says it but she can sees that Natsu is not satisfies by her answer but then he decided to shrugs it off.

"Okay, what to ride first? Roller coaster or-" but again, Lucy cuts him off.

"Roller coaster!" Lucy says in a high pitch glee voice as she points at the roller coaster.

Natsu chuckles as he nods. "Alright! Roller coaster, here we go!" He exclaims it as both he and Lucy run towards the roller coaster booth. Natsu can hear the nervousness behind the giggles of her.

Natsu mouths a 'don't worry' and she calm down a bit. She doesn't know why but it does make her feels a bit better. Lucy flashes him a smile when they finally arrive at the roller coaster booth.

When their turn to ride the next ride, both of them are too excited. But Natsu kind of almost a bit regretting his decision to sits beside Lucy.

Her high pitch screams almost deafening his poor sensitive ears!

* * *

It is almost sunset when Natsu and Lucy are about to ride the last ride at the amusement park.

The Ferris wheel.

When it is finally their turn to ride the next booth, Lucy is too excited to notice the stares she receives from the men nearby but, Natsu did. He couldn't help but growls and glares at every single one of them makes all of the men immediately turn their attention away from the blond hair beauty while gulping and sweat dropping.

"Enjoy your ride." A man with a red collar t-shirt that has the amusement park's logo says as he gestures both Lucy and Natsu to enter the empty booth. His violet color eyes never leaves Lucy as soon as they lands on her. Natsu couldn't but once again growls and glares at the man. The man gulps and smiles nervously at Natsu when he notices Natsu's death glares and growls that is being sends directly towards him. When the booth's door finally closes the man let out a sigh in relief as he finally free from Natsu's death glares include his growls that might sound a bit of animalistic.

Natsu's thought about the man's stares earlier is cut off by Lucy's childish squeals of excitement. "Hey, hey Natsu look! Isn't beautiful?" Lucy says dreamily as she looks at the sunset behind those mountains that are glow in the color of red and orange. As for Natsu, instead looking at the sunset Lucy wants him too, he stares at the blond hair beauty in front of him. Her face and hair practically glows in the color of the sunset. Especially her golden blond hair that is now radiant so pretty as if there is a halo on top of her head.

'_Couldn't she be prettier?_' he thought dreamily, not noticing that Lucy is waving her hand in front of him. Not until he feels someone just hits his head so hard that his eyes might budge out.

"Ow! Luce~, what is that for?!" he whines as he puts his hand to covers the bruise on his head. He looks at Lucy as he glares at her. Lucy, instead of scares of him, sticks out her tongue playfully as she folds her arms under her breast in a sulking post.

"Well, if you pay more attention I won't have to hit you on your head, right? I had been calling out for you like for three minutes." She says with a pout on her face.

Natsu lightly is blushing pink as he scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, sorry…" he apologizes softly.

Lucy looks at him as she raises an eyebrow, before her mouth curls into a kind of teasing smile. "I wonder, since when did the famous CEO of the Dragneel Inc. starts to apologize at people?" she asks teasingly as she sits on the seat in front of him.

Natsu opens his mouth to protests but closes it back as he didn't know what to say back at her, "Urgh… fine, this time you win. But next time, its' my turn to win." He says as he looks at him. Lucy giggles at him. Her giggles seem to be contagious because not far from a few minutes, he begins to laugh along with her.

Another few more minutes later, the ride finally over, as their booth's door finally opens for them to leave. Natsu holds Lucy's hand in his hand as both of them exit the booth so, the man earlier does not has to trouble himself to help Lucy exit the booth.

"Ah, I think we had ride all the rides in the amusement park. Is it time to go home?" Natsu asks disappointedly as he looks at the still giggling Lucy who in nods in return.

"I think we should."

* * *

Standing in front of Lucy's apartment is both Natsu and Lucy as their good bye to each other.

"Well, it is a pretty nice day." Natsu says as he scratches the back of his head as he flashes a smile towards Lucy.

Lucy nods as she smiles in return. "Indeed it is. Best day ever. I don't remember having so much fun after I done my graduating from the university. I always found myself stuck in my apartment reading those novels I bought before." Lucy says as she pushes a strand of her golden blond hair behind her ear.

"Why?"

Lucy pouts angrily as she glares at Natsu. "Well, you can blame my 'boss' who always gives me a ton of assignments to finish." She huffs as she referring the 'boss' statement towards the pink hair man in front of her and Natsu couldn't help but slightly smirk.

"Well, as my personal assistant, you have the responsibility to help me with those assignments." He says as he puts back the sunglasses to covers his onyx eyes.

"_More like doing it for you…_" she mumbles as softly as she could but since Natsu ears are pretty sensitive, he heard every single word the girl in front of him had just said.

"You know I could hear every single word you had just said right?" he says teasingly, making the poor blond hair girl blushes.

"S-s-sorry. Anyway, see you tomorrow Natsu~" she says as she tip toes on her feet and then, she kisses his cheek before she slams the door as soon as she enters her apartment leaving Natsu outside, alone.

Natsu silently stands at his spot as his heart is beating so hard that he almost barely could breath. He touches his right cheek, which feels a bit warm as Lucy's own pink plump lips lands to kiss his cheek. Natsu blushes, which is very noticeable as he walks towards the elevator.

'_W-what the hell had just happened? Did she, did Lucy Heartfilia just kissed my cheek? Did she?! Oh my God! Now I'm blushing like a high school girl!_' he thought in horror as he can sees his own blushing reflection on the shiny aluminum door of the elevator that is still closed.

'_Is she finally fallen for me or is it just a friendly gesture?_' he once again thought before he smiles' '_I don't care either one of them, it just feels so good to have her lips presses on my skin. So damn good._'

Meanwhile Lucy who is sitting on the floor of her apartment as she leans against the door of her apartment, feeling her heart beats as fast as thought she had just finishes running form a marathon. She touches her lips that had just kissed Natsu's cheek earlier.

'_W-w-what the hell are you thinking back then, Lucy?! Kissing your boss's cheek out of the sudden?! What would he think of you?! He probably now thinking that you have finally fallen for him and wouldn't stop to tease you tomorrow!_' her inner self scolds her.

Lucy could feel that her blushes slowly growing that she practically is glowing red from embarrassment. Few seconds later, her pink plumps lips slowly curls into a soft smiles as she still is touching her mouth.

'_But the kiss itself wasn't bad even though it was only a kiss on the cheek..._'

* * *

_**Finally done! so, what do you guys think of this chapter about? are you feeling satisfied by the NaLu fluff or not? if you guys are not satisfy by it, please tell me so i can improve my mistake! also, please forgive my grammar and misspelling error, okay?**_

_**school is as usual suck, going to celebrate Teacher's Day on Monday and gotta face an exam this Thursday, maybe Wednesday. wah~ wish me luck on my exam guys!**_

_**P/S: FOR ALL THE TEACHERS ALL AROUND THE WORLD, HAPPY TEACHERS' DAY~~! (i don't know if other countries celebrate this day or not by mine is celebrating this special day for the teachers!)**_

_**Review, Follow, Favorite!**_

_**peace'yall**_

_**-Silver out!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hiya! I'm finally back after a month with no news! and i'm so so so~ sorry to all of you guys for this late up date since my dad had cut off the wi-fi so i will be up dating this story late. so, if i'm a month or two late in up dating LYMA, i am so sorry guys! anyway, thanks to all of you who had been Follow, Fav and Review LYMA! all of you are totally the best!**_

_**anyway, let's begin the ninth chap of LYMA! YOSH!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

"Good morning Natsu!" Lucy cheerfully greets her boss as soon as she sees him entering the office. Natsu immediately grins when he hears Lucy's 'Good morning's greeting'. Natsu stops in front of Lucy's table and he ruffles Lucy's neatly tied pony tail, earning a protest of 'Hey' from the said blond.

"Morning to you too, Luce~" Natsu says in his usual sing-sang tone and his grin never leaves his handsome face that could easily melt any women's hearts.

It has been like weeks since Natsu and Lucy's hang out and their relationship has been even much closer than before. They always going out for lunch together, along with Lucy's friends and Natsu has made a great friendship with Gray as both of them have a very 'special nicknames' for each other, often talk with each other whenever they have a spare time, which when Natsu hasn't bother Lucy by giving the poor blond a mountain of assignments, and they also always seem to going out together every weekend. It is a hangout for Lucy and it is a date for Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, are we going for lunch at the usual place?" Lucy asks the pink hair man who is already taken a seat beside her.

Natsu nods at the blond with a smile. "Yeah, the usual place." Then suddenly, his smile drops as he frowns, "Anyway, does Ice-princess need to go either?" he whines as he calls Gray using their 'special nickname' and Lucy couldn't help but giggles at that. She hasn't heard Natsu calls anyone else, except Gajeel from what she knew, using the 'special nicknames'.

"Yup, he has to. He's my best friend okay so, he really had to come." Lucy says as she smiles at Natsu, half wickedly half sweet. She looks as if she is daring him to say another word of protest.

"But Luce~" Natsu continues to whine at the blond hair woman.

"No buts Natsu." Lucy says as she turns her face away from him and looks back at her laptop's screen.

From a far, a group of female workers notice the cute and friendly conversation between their handsome boss with his cute and sweet PA. All of them couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Lucy-chan and Natsu-sama sure are cute together right?" a woman with a long white hair says as her violet color eyes twinkling.

The others nod at that. "They both surely are. I've been working here for a really long time. Since Igneel-sama still handle this company till his son take over. I can say this is the first time that Natsu-sama has ever been childish in the office." A woman with a blue hair bobby cut says and her eyes never leave Natsu who keep bothering Lucy with her works. She softly giggles at that.

"Yeah, Reina-san is right. Natsu-sama has always been a strict and serious guy in the office and this is really the very first time Natsu-sama been openly childish." Another woman with a honey yellow hair says as she smiles at the sight in front of them.

"Ehem, though, Natsu-sama and Lucy-chan really do look cute together." A woman with a short silver hair says.

"No doubt." All the other women say in unison.

"Though, I do have no doubt that Natsu-sama already fall for Lucy-chan. But from what I heard from Yukino-san, Lucy-chan is a very dense person. Maybe, much denser than a rock." Another woman with a turquoise hair says and all the women sigh in sadness and disappointment.

"Seems like NaLu won't be happen sooner, huh?"

"NaLu?"

The raven hair woman's lips curl into a smile. "Shorts for Natsu-sama and Lucy-chan's names~! Isn't that cute?" the woman asks and the others squeals in delight.

Unnoticed for them, Dan Straight has been hearing their conversation from the beginning and the short brown hair man growls at the mention of his obsession being pair with a guy other than him. He looks at Lucy's table and sees how Natsu and Lucy talk to each other and he growls and glares at Natsu every time he notices the skin contact between the blond hair beauty and the pink hair boss.

He tightens his fist as he looks away from the scene that keeps boiling his heart and blood. Then, he takes out a piece of photo from his pocket and he smiles almost creepily as he caresses the photo of Lucy when she's still a teen.

"_Sooner my beautiful princess, sooner. Sooner, you will be mine, only mine…_"

Unknown for him, both Gray and Jellal are watching him.

"I know it would get worse than the last time." Gray says as he grits his teeth in anger.

"Be patient Gray, he hasn't made any move yet. Like all of us discuss before, for now, we just have to watch him and make him stay away from Lulu." Jellal says as his pats Gray's shoulder before he goes back towards his table.

"Yet. I hate to have lied to Lucy-chan about what had happened before Jellal." Gray says angrily as he walks away from where they are standing at.

Jellal hears all what Gray had said and he let out a sigh. "_So do all of us Gray… So do us…_" Jellal whispers as he looks at Lucy and Natsu with a small and brotherly smile.

"Hey Natsu, I think you better go back into your room. I feel like everyone in the office is looking at us." Lucy says as she looks at Natsu.

Natsu let out a grunt of disagreement. "I think you just make that excuse to shoo me away." Then a smirk form on his face. "But if they are, let them be." '_So they will know that you are mine. Whoa, I sound too possessive. Who cares?_' he shrugs at his own thought.

"Gah, why you? Never mind…" Lucy says as she silently pouts at him while continues doing the assignment she been given by Natsu.

Natsu smiles at her goofily as he continues to look at her. Lucy blushes at how close Natsu's face is that she can feel the warmth breath of his.

Natsu notices the blush and he pretends to be innocent, even though he notices the close distance between her face and his. "Why are you blushing Luce? Are you sick?" he asks as he looks at the blond hair beauty that is currently now blushing.

Lucy mumbles something but it is too low for even Natsu's sensitive ears to hear her out.

"What do you say Luce? I can't hear you~" he says in that sing-sang tone again that day and Lucy glares at him.

"You! Never mind and please go away. I need to finish my work." She grumpily says as she continues to type the words into the laptop. Natsu silently chuckles at her before he kisses her cheek and runs back into his room.

Lucy's eyes widen and her blush deepens when she notices that Natsu just kisses her cheek, early in the morning and in front of the others. She looks in front of her and sees that all the workers stares at her, some even gaping, eyes widen, saying some incoherent words (maybe cursing Natsu for kissing the blond hair beauty) and some nods in agreement. Also, there is someone or two who do not care being loud.

"THE HELL YOU TABASCO-FREAK?! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER!"

"NATSU! YOU WILL BE MEETING THE WRATH OF ME AND ERZA!"

And those two are no other than, Gray and Jellal themselves.

Natsu from the inside hearing the commotion that been cause by his two now best buds, that are now being held by some other worker from attacking Natsu, because of his blunt action of kissing their innocent and not to forget, dense 'sister'. Then, he remembers Jellal shouts that he will meet both his and his beloved scarlet hair wife, Erza, wraths. He shudders. But then, he sighs as his lips curl form into a big grin from ear to ear.

'_Ahh… but it is worth of seeing the blush on her face~_'

* * *

**_Hmm, so how was it guys? satisfying enough? i hope it does and please for give me for all the grammars and the misspelling errors i have made._**

**_and if any of you guys remember on the previous chaps about the 'What Had Happened' when Lucy and the others are at their old high school, don't worry, you guys are going to find out in next few chapters! oh yeah, who want to see Lisanna back?_**

**_anyway, peace for the world guys!_**

**_\- Silver out!_**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Before we went with the story, i'm here to say how sorry i am. i know, i know, it has been such a long time since i last up dated LYMA and i bet some of you, maybe most of you are maybe now plotting to kill by now for this story. -sweat drops- but seriously guys, i am so sorry, truly. i've been busy, like super busy lately that i almost forgot about my stories. he he he... sorry okay...**_

_**peace!**_

_**yosh, let's begin the story!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

Lisanna Strauss enters the 7th floor of the Dragneel Inc.'s building. Some of the workers greet her but mostly of them ignore her absence as they all continue to do their works.

Lisanna scrunches her face, clearly annoy by the lack of attention that been given to her by the Dragneel Inc.'s workers. '_They should watch their back. Sooner, after Natsu is mine, I will fire all those who didn't give their respect to me!_' Lisanna thinks, sounding a bit smug as she walks to Lucy's table. Lucy is, as usual, giving her full attention on her works to notice Lisanna is standing in front of her desk.

The white hair woman growls when the blond hair woman continues to ignore her as she continues to typing whatever thing into her laptop. Lisanna slams her hand on Lucy's table, startling Lucy who is abruptly been snapped out from her work. Lisanna smirks when she notices she has startled the blond hair woman. "Startle is we? That's the punishment to you for ignoring me." Lisanna says smugly as she folds her arms across her chest.

Lucy only rolls her eyes at the white hair woman's smug statement. "Whatever you said Lisanna because I don't really care about it. Now, what do you want?" Lucy asks when she looks at Lisanna after she stands up from her chair. Luckily Lisanna is as not high as her model sister, Mira-Jane who is much more sweet than the short white hair girl, but in the same height as Lucy.

Lisanna looks at Lucy with a scowl on her face. "I know you're stupid but I don't you are this stupid Miss PA. Of course I want to see my Natsu-kun. Who else do you think I want to see?" Lisanna says and the smugness on her face never drops.

Lucy only rolls her eyes at the white hair woman before she picks the phone on her table and presses the speed dial button. "Yo Natsu, the WHW came and she wants to see you now." Lucy says with a snicker and from the voice receiver, Lucy can hear the faint groan Natsu is making. Lucy giggles softly at that.

"_For real, Luce...? Just say to her that I am so busy right now that I don't have a time spare for her._" Natsu says, sounding a bit whiny. Lucy giggles at his response.

"Are you sure, Natsu? I thought she is your girlfriend." Lucy says teasingly and Natsu groans at her teasing. Lucy takes a glance at Lisanna and she can see how arrogant Lisanna is when she hears that Lucy just had said that she is Natsu's girlfriend. Lucy rolls her eyes at the white hair woman.

"_For God's sake Luce, if you spare me any feeling of sympathy, please don't let her enter my- Lisanna, what are you doing here?!_" Lucy can hear clearly Natsu shouts in her ear since they were both talking in the phone when Lisanna decided to enter Natsu's office without permission.

Lucy, finally looked up from her desk, noticing that Lisanna is gone and that prove the point that Lisanna just rudely entered Natsu's office without his permission. Unknown for the blond and pink hair people, both of them end the call in the same time.

Lucy stands up from her chair and rushes into Natsu's office and sees Lisanna is already standing closely to Natsu. Not too close like almost touching each other but in a close distance like some centimeters away from each other. Lucy couldn't help but feels a bit of jealousy in her. '_Why do I suddenly feel so jealous when Lisanna and Natsu are standing closely to each other? It's only centimeters away though. So why do I felt so jealous that I have a bit of the feeling to throw Lisanna out from Natsu's office? Who cares…_?' Lucy sighs softly before she looks back at Lisanna and Natsu but this time, the situation is different. Lucy notices that Lisanna is sitting on the floor with Natsu looks at her in concern. Lucy raises an eyebrow at him.

When Natsu sees Lucy enters the office, his mind kind of not getting work a bit. He did noticed the bit closeness between him and Lisanna and when he notices the faint scowl on Lucy's face, that goes unnoticed by the dense blond hair woman, he immediately pushes Lisanna away from him and doesn't even spare a glance on the white hair woman when she falls onto the floor as his eyes stay glues on the blond hair woman.

"Hey Lisanna, are you okay?" the blond hair woman's question snaps him from his gaze and he notices that Lucy is slowly walking closer to the fallen Lisanna. Lisanna looks at his PA with an angry scowl.

When Lucy tries to help the white hair woman, Lisanna pushes the blond hair woman away because she is not going to accept the help from Lucy. Lucy stumbles a few steps backward but luckily she doesn't fall down on the floor. Natsu sighs in relief.

Natsu looks at Lisanna with a scowl while the said white hair woman stands up from the floor. "What are you doing here Lisanna?" Natsu asks and he mentions Lucy to come closer to him. And the blond hair beauty does nothing but obey him.

Lisanna looks at the pink hair man with a pout as she folds her arms across her chest in a sulky style. But that doesn't effects Natsu to feel a bit of sympathy towards the white hair woman. "Well, I just thought about to visit you so I came here after I checked my boutique at the mall. So I came and what did I get? When I walked into your office, none of your workers pay me any respects, I have been asked to wait by your so called personal assistant when she inform about my arrival and when I came in and walk to you, I got pushed by you when you see you stupid blond PA entered the room." Lisanna says with a scowl.

Natsu growls at Lisanna when he hears that the white hair woman just insulted the woman he first love as stupid, and Lisanna shudders on the angry scowls that is giving to her. "Firstly, of course my workers ignored you when they don't even know you. Secondly, I never heard that Luce ever told you to wait. Thirdly, you just burst into my room without my permission and you know I can call the guards to come up here and have you thrown out from the building immediately. And lastly, don't you dare to insult _my _Luce ever again." Natsu growls lowly on the last part that only Lisanna could hear him,

Lisanna feels shivers in the back of her spine when she hears Natsu's growls and she nods as she backs away from a bit. With a huff, Natsu comes and stand beside Lucy who is standing behind him all along after he called her to come to him. "Good, and please go home now Lisanna. I'm busy today so I can't accompany you at all." Natsu says, but this time more soft. Lisanna nods and she walks out from the Natsu's room, Natsu and Lucy follow behind her so she wouldn't cause another scene. Lisanna scowls at that.

'_I bet that blond hair bitch feels so happy right now that Natsu-kun defends her. Hmm, I need to plan something in other to get rid of the blond hair bitch, one way or another._' Lisanna thinks as her eyes glint in a faint of dangerous.

Then, her cold crystal blue eyes landed on Dan. She can clearly see that Dan scowls when Natsu drops his arm around Lucy's petite shoulders, making Lisanna scowls too. Then she smirks when her brain suddenly gets a really brilliant idea on how to make Natsu really hers.

Lisanna walks to Dan and she speaks, "If you help me with my problems, I will make the blond-, I mean, Lucy yours. How is that sound?" Lisanna asks with a smirk. Dan looks at her, obviously surprise by her sudden offer, before the dark brown hair man smirks at her.

"Sounds awesome to me," Dan answers and Lisanna smirks in triumph, knowing that her plan on getting Natsu as hers is really getting so smooth.

"Good. Tonight, you will meet me at the sushi restaurant near the Animal Soul Take-Over boutique in the Magnolia Mall. Got it?" Lisanna asks as she smirks and Dan nods in agreement to her without any hesitation.

"Great. See you tonight." Lisanna walks away from Dan, with an evil smirk on her face.

Natsu looks at Lucy as he raises an eyebrow curiously at the blond hair woman. "I wonder what did Dan and Lisanna are talking about." Natsu suddenly asks and Lucy only shrugs at his question.

"Who knows, but my mom always told me to never interferes anyone's business," Lucy says as she sighs. Natsu looks at the blond hair woman weirdly since he never heard her mention about her family, much less her parents to him before until now. He wants to ask her on what happened on July 7th even though he already knew the whole thing but he need to hear it from Lucy's own mouth about it. But, he manages to hold himself from asking Lucy the sensitive topic again.

Instead he says, "Your mom must be a really amazing woman." Natsu says with a smile.

Lucy nods before she looks at him with a big smile. "Yup, you are right. Mama is the best woman in the whole world." Lucy says and both of them giggle.

Before he enters his room, he hugs Lucy from behind. "Hey Luce, want to go on a dinner with me tonight?" Natsu asks whisper to the blond hair woman and Lucy has the faint blush on her cheeks.

"I don't know…" Lucy pauses and she suddenly giggles when she feels Natsu begins to form a pout on his face. His hug is a bit of loosens so she turns her body around so she could face him.

"Yeah, sure... Pick me up on 8, okay?" Lucy says and she kisses his cheek quickly before she moves away from him giggling and continues to do her work with a smile on her face.

Natsu looks at her, surprise before he grins. "Yeah sure…" the pink hair man whispers before he enters his room.

Unnotice for them that the every worker in the room just saw their lovey dovey moment and some might have fainted from the surprise or from the shock. Most of the women giggle when they saw the moment and not to forget, Jellal, Gray and Yukino.

"I am sure that Natsu will be a perfect man for our little Lulu." Jellal says with a dreamy smile on his face.

Yukino giggles. "Yeah, I know right. At first, I thought that the two of them are never going to be in the peace term but it now turns out to be more of it that we didn't know." The white grayish hair woman says as she smiles.

"Even though that Flame-Brain is a douche, if anything makes Lucy-chan happy, then so do I. But I swear I am going to kill him if he hurt Lucy-chan," Gray says with a growl.

"Yeah, count me in." Jellal and Yukino say in the same time before the three of them laugh slowly.

But then, Gray's eyes land on the calm Dan. "I wonder what's up with him. He looks a bit calmer than usual." The raven hair guy says.

"Who...? Dan?" Jellal asks and then, both he and Yukino look over at the dark brown hair man that is clearly to calm for them.

"Yeah, sure you are right." Jellal says.

"Well, isn't that kind of weird? Dan would surely scowl if he saw anyone been too close to Lucy-chan." Gray answers and the other nods in agreement as his answer.

"Maybe he's been given up on Lucy-sama." Yukino says but Jellal shakes his head in objection.

"Impossible. Dan has been chasing Lulu for years so it is so impossible that that guy actually give up on Lulu just like that." Jellal says.

"Maybe it has to do with his talk with Lisanna earlier though? Who knows what on Earth the two of them are talking about," Yukino says and receives town nods from the males

"'You have a point there Yukino." Jellal says.

"Hmm, that does make a sense too, like Jellal said. I don't know much about this Lisanna girl but from what I heard from Lucy-chan, this Lisanna girl has been chasing for Ash-brains for years." Gray says and Yukino looks over the raven hair man.

"Years...? I bet Lisanna and Dan will make a great partner." The white hair woman says with a sarcasm laces her words.

"She's right. Both Dan and Lisanna will make a really great partner, in _separating _Natsu and Lulu. I mean, like Gray said, Lisanna has been chasing for Natsu for years and as we all already known, Dan has been chasing Lulu for years either. So," Jellal pauses and Gray gasps as he continues whatever Jellal wants to talk about.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, what Lisanna and Dan were talking about earlier were about a plan. Like Jellal had said earlier, it was a plan to separate Flame-head and Lucy-chan." Gray says and Jellal nods.

"Bingo,"

Suddenly, Yukino giggles. Both males look at her with an eyebrow raise before they look at each other as if they are talking,

'_You know what's up with her?_'

'_Beat me first,_'

Yukino notices the stares she receives from both males and she stops giggling. "I'm sorry guy but this is seriously funny. You know, I just noticed that the ways we three talk are just like some detectives from the show Sting-kun likes." Yukino says; still contain her giggles in her.

Gray groans while Jellal smiles, seems a bit proud from what he heard from Yukino. "Well, I do have a bit of the detective feeling in me…" Jellal confesses and Gray looks at the blue hair man with his jaw drops.

"No offense but I don't really like detectives. Not after we played the detective game when we were kids." Gray says with a groan as he walks back to his workplace and both Yukino and Jellal giggle at their child hood friend's attitude.

Lucy notices the conversation those three are having and she smiles before she sighs sadly.

'_I wonder what are all of them have been hiding from me since the incident. I don't remember much of it and none of them tell me what have happened. But, they did warned me to not be too close to Dan._' Lucy pauses as she looks over to the dark brown hair man that is continued doing his works. She frowns, '_I wonder why…_'

* * *

**_and here we are again at the end of this chapter. unfortunately, i have like i really, really bad news for all of you._**

**_i am going to discontinuing LYMA because of my own several reasons and one of them being that i have no idea if i like this story plots or not since i thought it was going so fast than what i've thought it would be, but, i promise to all of you that i'm going to continue writing this._**

**_peace..._**

**_please don't go plotting my death because i'm too young to die and i need to face my exam this year because it is super important!_**

**_Ja'ne and deeply is sorry,_**

**_\- Silver..._**


	12. I am sorry for this announcement!

_**A/N**_

Yo, I'm sorry to say this but, this LYMA will be all rewritten due to my change of idea and concept of this LYMA. Don't worry, I'll try to update the new LYMA as soon as possible but it might be postpone for a month or two since I'm quite busy now, preparing for my up coming exam. Life as a student is suck and most people would have agree to that.

And so does my other stories, it will be slightly on hiatus since I'm really busy doing my assignment now and perhaps, I will try to up date them by the next two week. well, I hope so.

Anyway, that's all for now. I would like to thank to anyone who been loyally wait for LYMA till this moment. Don't worry, I'll try my best in doing the new LYMA. I would like to continue the old one but seriously, Ii can't go no more. as for the new LYMA, it won't be anything like the old one. It would be totally new, except for the Dan part. Dan is still Lucy's secret admirer and for sure, still is obsess with Lucy.

Alright, time for me to go. Bye-bye!

_**I am super sorry for this announcement!**_

**_\- Silver_**

**_P/S:_**_To anyone who had read FMITD, i have make a really deep thinking about it and i have to say, it is quite a tempting to do it. I mean, i would have never thought that you guys would want another chapter but, things go unexpected. So, i just want to ask you guys, what should i do for the next chapter of the FMITD?_

_Yup, I've decided to continue it! So, think about it and tell me about your idea for the next chapter!_


	13. SUPER IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ IT!

**_SUPER IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ IT!_**

_**A/N**_

Yo, and if you are reading this, thank you very much. I'm here to inform all of you that the new LYMA will be publish as soon as you read this so, please read it. And, I'm sorry to say but this old LYMA is now announced on hiatus and won't be up dated for a very long time. I am so sorry for this announcement but, please read the new LYMA.

By the way, for now, I won't actively up dating my stories because I will be super busy with school and my up coming exams. By next week, I may or ma not up dating my other stories because i will be doing a Geography assignment.

Again, I am so sorry guys!

_**Thanks for reading!**_

**_\- Silver_**

**_P/S:_**_To anyone who had read FMITD, i have make a really deep thinking about it and i have to say, it is quite a tempting to do it. I mean, i would have never thought that you guys would want another chapter but, things go unexpected. So, i just want to ask you guys, what should i do for the next chapter of the FMITD?_

_Yup, I've decided to continue it! So, think about it and tell me about your idea for the next chapter!_


End file.
